Pixie
Pixie (ピクシー, Pikushii) is one of the most frequently appearing demons in the Megami Tensei universe. She is almost always a low level demon who helps the protagonist through healing. History According to the local folklore of south-west England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands and like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand, to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the assumption that they are one-and-the-same being, although this is a common misconception. Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will vanish never to return. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Clan *Devil Survivor: Fairy Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Fiend Race *Devil Summoner: Fairy Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Jack Bros.: Special character *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Lovers Arcana / Fairy Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as Pixy *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Pixy *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' During the puzzle set up in Yoyogi Park, an old saying from Dartmoor; Pixie Led is played out. It was said that travellers that got lost on the moors were being led astray and turned around by the spells of mischievous pixies. In a similar manner, the pixies of Yoyogi Park lead the Hito-Shura astray by teleporting him to various locations if he passes below them. The first demon you get in Nocturne is a Pixie, who wants to get out of the hospital and go to Yoyogi Park. She'll help you out in getting the card needed to get out. After you arrive at one end of Yoyogi Park, she'll try to part ways with you, but if you tell her you need her, she'll stay with you. For Nocturne Maniax, if you take Pixie (or one of her 'descendants') to a certain area of the Fifth Kalpa, she'll turn into a level 80 "super" Pixie. Pixie can evolve into High Pixie through leveling up, and High Pixie into Queen Mab through the same method. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' A special Pixie named "Leader Pixie" must be recruited during Act One: Allies and can be found at co-ordinates X16/Y23 in Suginami Field. After recruiting her, you can choose to give her to Snakeman to create healing salves, or to keep the pixie in your party. If you choose to keep the pixie, it will give you a valuable item. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' : "A small faerie found in southwest Britain. It is cheerful and likes to play pranks. Their physical appearance changes from region to region, but their personality is always cheerful and prank-loving. One common prank they pull is to cause humans to travel in circles. However, they also help farmers and are generally considered good faeries." ''- Strange Journey Compendium Pixie appears as the demon recruitment tutorial as well as the first recruitable demon. It appears as a preset encounter in Sector Antlia, not far from the entrance. It first appears as an unknown entity unreadable to the Demonica's systems, but immediately makes itself visible to impart the tutorial. Afterwards, it's possible to recruit the Pixie. Pixie will also issue the first possible EX Mission, ''The Injured Little Fairy, in which Pixie requests a Bead, which can be obtained as the spoils of the battle against Morax. Accomplishing this mission is rewarded with a Pixie Knife, a melee weapon that can inflict charm. Later, the same Pixie will evolve to High Pixie and begin issuing requests to bring Fairy demons to her so she can create a land for Fairies. However, direct evolution of Pixie to High Pixie is not possible (the only way to do so is through a Special Fusion). There is a special staff password that will unlock a Pixie with special starting stats. The resulting Pixie will only be Lv.1, but will have a magic stat of 10 and a luck stat of 99 along with knowing the skills Megidolaon and Mediarahan. The password is Madoka Ueno. ''Persona'' Pixie is the lowest leveled Persona of the Lovers Arcana, on par with the starting Personas and can only be fused using low level Spell Cards and a gem that lowers the rank of the Lovers Arcana (example: Yoma Agathion + Spirit Poltergeist + Aquamarine). Despite the low stats when first fused, Pixie receives a noticeable increase in its Magic Attack and Luck stats as it ranks up, with a Magic Attack of 164 and a Luck stat of 94 at Max Rank (possibly more if the result of a beneficial fusion combination). The Persona itself also differs from its demon counterpart, wearing the traditional leotard in a red color, along with matching long boots and short gloves. Returning a Max Rank Pixie in the Velvet Room yields a Luck Incense. ''Persona 2'' Pixie as a Persona is unique that her Luck stat will receive a massive surge over rank up. At rank 8 her Luck stat will be maximized at 99. ''Persona 3'' The "super Pixie" is alluded to during the optional fight with Elizabeth. If any of Elizabeth's rules are broken, she summons a powered-up Pixie which is immune to every attack, along with knowing Diarahan and a powered-up Megidolaon. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' '' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (Enemy) '' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (Persona) '' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Skills ''Persona 4'' Gallery MT2FC_pixie.gif|Pixie in Megami Tensei II Pixie.GIF|Sprite of Pixie from Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Image:PixieDS.jpg|Pixie as she appears in Devil Summoner Image:PixieSMT3.jpg|In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and the Persona series Image:PIXIE.png|Pixie from Devil Survivor Image:DS2Pixie.png|Pixie from Devil Survivor 2 Image:Demi-pixy.gif|"Pixy" from DemiKids. pixie.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Pixie5.JPG|Alternate artwork of Pixie. Pixie.png|Pixie in Majin Tensei Image:PixieMT2.PNG|Pixie sprite from Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Pixiegiten.png|Pixie in Giten Megami Tensei Pixie6.png|Pixie's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei if... Poster10.jpg|Promotional art by Kazuma Kaneko Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Yousei Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Fairy Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Skill Class Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas